


Double Jealously 1.0

by janai



Series: Double Jealousy 3.0 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Whining, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor throws a fit about a certain actor and his ability to procreate.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Double Jealousy 3.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875520
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Double Jealously 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my tired brain this morning so I decided to put it out there. 😊  
> As always, any errors with grammar or punctuation are mine. Doh.

"Rooooosse!!"

The Doctors voice was full of anger, frustration, disbelief and pure annoyance.

Rose dropped the last of the fresh herbs into the crock pot for their beef stew dinner and rolled her eyes. He was at it. Again. Trolling the computer for news, gossip and anything that might be vaguely alien in origin. This current obsession of his was starting to drive her a bit spare. 

If he wasn't on about the moron in the White House in America ("He's a Slitheen, Rose, a Slitheen! Has to be the way he looks and acts! Poor Americans, we should rescue them!"), it was gossip about their president or the possible sighting of a Dalek in Uzbekistan (It turned out to be a sculpture of a salt shaker by some eccentric artist). 

With a shake of her long blond hair, she dutifully left the kitchen to find him in their office. He was crouched over the keyboard glaring at the picture of an actor in a grey jacket and blue turtleneck jumper. The Doctors specs where pushed up to the top of the bridge of his nose and his hair trembled slightly. He sensed her arrival and twisted around to to look at her with an annoyed look on his face. He raised a slightly trembling finger to point at the image of the man who looked very much like an older version of himself.

"That git that you like, something MacDonald or something or other (he knew the guy's first name, he just did not want to say it) has done it again!" He turned to glare at the screen in exasperation. 

Rose came up behind her very put out husband and dropped her chin on his shoulder. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders feeling his body vibrate from his angsty state of mind.

"What has he done this time?" she sighed.

"He's having another baby," he spluttered, "his wife is, I mean. This will be number 6! Six Rose, six babies in ten years! What does he have that I don't?! I am superior in every way to him! Body, mind, looks, abilities...he is just a simple human! Fuck!" 

The Doctor dropped his face into his hands and Rose gently released him so that she could stand up. She pulled the other office chair over so that she could sit sit next to him to offer comfort and support.

She had quickly figured out what had caused his temper tantrum; his look alike was obviously very virile. It niggled at him because they had been trying for almost a year to have a baby with no results. The Doctor had had a full physical not long after he arrived and happily discovered that he had a very healthy, vigorous sperm count which was human enough to produce children. Rose had herself checked as well, especially with her hybrid Bad Wolf DNA; the results were that they should have been able to have children..

"Rose," the Doctor whined, interrupting her train of thought, "he's 53 years old, he can get the senior discounts in two years! Not fair." He had pulled up another picture of the happy couple; his wife was ginger and petite. The top of her head was just even with his shoulder and she looked too tiny and young to be the mum of six. 

"Your jealous, ya are. I'm right, I know I am." She gave him her trademark tongue-touched grin as she giggled at the thought. Jealous of a mere human.

"I am not jealous." he shot back with a sniff. Of course he was just a tiny bit jealous of the guy. Well, maybe more than a tiny bit. A whole lot more as well as a touch envious.

Doctor," she said in a soothing voice, "they're both human. You an I? We are a bit more complicated, yeah? Time Lord, Bad Wolf, travelin' in the vortex...it jus may take us longer."

The Doctor looked over at his beloved wife and felt his anger and disgruntlement dissipate like a fog in the wind. She was right, he knew, but he had been so looking to be a father again now that he could. With a sigh, he logged off the computer and swiveled his chair enough to face her. The hang-dog look on his face tugged at Roses heart and she leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Ya know," she murmured coyly as she reached her hand out to caress his face, "we could go to the bedroom and... work on makin' babies. Tha' more we do it.." She slid her hand down his chest to play with the snap on his trousers. He gasped slightly as lust replaced the other thoughts in his head. "tha' better chances we 'ave." She was purring seductively and he felt her lust through their bond.

"In that case..." he growled as he surged to his feet, picked her up in a bridal carry and made a beeline to their bedroom. Before he settled her onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. 

My clever, brilliant Rose," he murmured seductively, "I love you so much." She grinned up at him with the tongue and felt a surge of love for her half-alien man. 

"I know." she smirked and they both fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

Epilogue: 

Something-Macdonald-something-or-other and his wife produced 8 children, most of whom became actors themselves. 

The Doctor and Rose soon had their first child, Bonnie Mae; they were deliriously happy with their little miracle. 

One evening the family were watching a new series on the telly called "Around The Earth in 80 Days". The fantasy adventure story featured the Actor-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Bonnie, who was sitting on a blanket on the floor, started giggling and clapping when said actor appeared on screen. She looked over at her father and pointed back at the telly. 

"Da-Da!" she giggled, much to the Doctors horror. Rose almost fell off the couch laughing. 

The Doctor never lived that one down. Fin


End file.
